Of Dragons,Elves, and Beasts (Re-Write)
by Kipperson
Summary: "I hate you." He whispered as he let his fingers gently glide across the Dragons leather-like back where he lay. The Dragon snorted, his nostrils flaring as he let out a small puff of electricity. "You love me as I love you elf." SasuNaru and GaaLee w/ others (Re-Written)
A boy gave a happy laugh as he played in the field, his eyes twinkling as he looked over his shoulder at his father.

"Catch me 'Ruka! Catch me!"

The slightly tanned older man gave a loud laugh of his own before giving a playful growl.

"As soon as I get my hands on you, I shall tickle you till you beg for mercy!"

The boy screeched as his father's arms wrapped around his middle and little fingers began wriggling all over his stomach.

"'Ruka," the boy gasped between fits of giggles of pure joy. "I'm gonna die if you keep tickling me!" He yelped as he was picked up and sat on top of Iruka's shoulders.

"Yes yes, I'm sure you just wouldn't have made it if I tickled you any longer. I can't have you dying though, then I wouldn't have anyone to yell at when they didn't do their chores or taking fruit from mister Mashiyamas trees." At this, Iruka raised an eyebrow at the boy pretending to look innocent. "They all looked so good though, and he never shares them! He even lives by himself!" Iruka gave a small chuckle, "Just because he's slightly... uptight... about his fruit doesn't mean we can just steal it Naruto. Naruto huffed, a fake pout on his tiny lips.

"I don't see why he gets to be greedy. It's not like I took all of them for myself. I even shared them with others!" Iruka gave a small smile towards his son, his eyes crinkling at the edges. Crouching down, Iruka allowed Naruto to hop off of his shoulders to the grassy ground.

Iruka had decided to let Naruto run around, as he hadn't had hunting duty today and they had more than enough food to last them a week. And that included with Naruto's intense appetite. The area was of a medium size, there was a clear lake that resided in the middle. It was of mid-afternoon and the sun had glittered prettily off of the lake water. The grass had been warm under Naruto's and Iruka's bare feet as well. Different colored flowers decorated the border of the lake, growing healthily and happily. Iruka had found the place on accident when he first started hunting. He'd gotten lost among the dense trees, and it was his first time ever going so deep into the forest.

It was also where he had first found Naruto. Naruto had been bundled up in a ragged little red cloth and in a small woven basket. Iruka had been fairly hesitant approaching the basket. He had heard of demons pretending to be defenseless babes to lure their unsuspecting prey in, and then they would proceed to eat or possess the person once they got close enough. It was only when he heard a small whimper and then a sharp cry that he hurried himself the babe was sitting in the middle of the clearing, he looked fairly healthy. His cheeks were a splotchy with red and his little face was scrunched up in anger.

Iruka had bent down and slid his shaking hands under the baby boy, his eyes wide with wonder. The baby boys crying didn't stop until Iruka had him close to his heart. Naruto snuggled into the older man's shirt, his sniffling heart breaking. Suddenly he let out a little yawn and he went still. It wasn't until Iruka was walking home, the baby in one arm and the woven basket in the other, that he fully realized that he had just found a baby in a clearing while lost. And what was the worst was the fact that Iruka already knew, even though he had only been with the baby a total of maybe three or so hours, this baby was officially his in every way. By the time he got to his hut, the baby was wriggling around and babbling. Iruka had set the basket down, put his hunting gear away, and finally took a good look at the baby that he believed was now his own.

The baby had slightly light skin, almost unblemished except for three birthmarks on each cheek. His eyes were a light blue and his hair was dirty blonde. It was only as Iruka unfolded the babes covering to check the rest of his body that a white slip of paper slipped out. In golden fancy lettering it read:

Naruto

Iruka was pulled out of his reverie when he heard Naruto let out a startling screech. As he looked up into the sky, he felt his heart drop into his stomach and the world slow down.

A dragon, it was a dragon!

No one had ever seen a dragon in years! The last dragon that had been seen was at least sixty years ago!

The beast was as large as the stories told, it seemed as tall as a mountain. Its eyes were blood red and shimmered in the afternoon sun and its skin was black and leathery. It landed on the ground and let out a mighty roar. The sound itself sent Iruka flying straight into a tree, leaving him disoriented. It was only as he heard Naruto let out another shriek that his thoughts finally got together.

"IRUKA, HELP-" his reply was cut off as large black claws plucked him off the ground.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed out as he hurriedly ran towards the dragon. He took out his hunting dagger from his left pocket and stabbed the skin of the beast.

"LET HIM GO!" He growled as he repetitively stabbed the beasts large claw. NARUTO reached out from the monsters cage like claws with a tiny hand. With large far tears running down his red cheeks he cried desperately for Iruka to save him.

"Please don't leave me 'Ruka! Please don't leave me!" Iruka didn't realize he was crying until he saw the his sons face somewhat distorted. "I'll get you baby, Calm down. 'Ruka is going to make everything better, just you-" he was cut off again, this time by the dragons loud growl. Looking up, he looked back into those cold red eyes.

It was as if the world had suddenly slowed down then. As if it were only the two of them. And then the dragon slowly opened up his mouth and Iruka could see the beginning of blue sparks snapping to life in the back of the beasts throat.

Grabbing Naruto's hand through the claws of the beast, he began whispering quickly. "Naruto, I will get you out of this okay? I'll save you, but right now I want you to promise me you'll be very brace okay?" Naruto was still crying, his face covered in tears and snot. He nodded nevertheless, his blond hair bouncing. "I'll be super brave 'Ruka. I promise I will!" Iruka gave a shaking breath before pressing a kiss to his baby boys hand. "Thank you, I promise I'll find you."

Suddenly a loud bang sounded off and NARUTO let out a shattering scream. Iruka had been blown away by lighting, having went through a couple of trees. His chest was burning and he was slumped on the ground.

He was still though.

So still….

And then Naruto passed out.


End file.
